A short-range wireless communication module mounted in a short-range wireless communication apparatus having a short-range wireless communication function can connect a sound data transfer protocol, which defines the transfer of sound data, and a control data transfer protocol, which defines the transfer of control data relating to the control of sound data, to a short-range wireless communication module of a communication destination apparatus via a short-range wireless communication line. The short-range wireless communication module can receive sound data (streaming data) transmitted from the short-range wireless communication module of the communication destination apparatus. JP-2008-278238A corresponding to US/20080268771A discloses that an A2DP (advanced audio distribution profile) and an AVRCP (audio/video remote control profile) are a sound data transfer protocol and a control data transfer protocol, respectively, according to the Bluetooth (registered trademark) communication standard.
The A2DP has a function of reporting the streaming status (e.g., “output in progress” or “stopped”) concerning sound data. The AVRCP has a function of reporting the play status (e.g., “reproduction in progress”; “fast-forward in progress”, “rewind in progress”, “temporarily stopped”, or “stopped”) concerning sound data. Because of these functions of reporting the streaming status with the A2DP and reporting the play status with the AVRCP, it becomes possible to determine, for instance, that the streaming status is “output in progress” while the play status is “reproduction in progress”. Depending on the specifications for the communication destination apparatus, however, the communication destination apparatus may report the streaming status and the play status in such way that identification of the actual state of the communication destination apparatus cannot be made from a combination of the reported streaming status and play status.